Confession
by Radiklement
Summary: Kevin le regarde d'un air de chien battu. Le curé, gêné, lui sourit douccement, pour prouver qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal, qu'il attend seulement que l'adolescent dise ce qu'il a à dire. Alors il s'y met, résolu au pire. . .
1. votre avis

Salut a tout le monde! J'ai une mega proposition pour vous! Mais comme je risque de faire une tres longue histoire avec, je vais vous demander votre avis. Qui a dit que je ne considŽrais pas mes lecteurs? (Mon frere parce qu'il n'a jamais pu me lire, vu qu'il a que 10 ans. C'est son age physique, psychologiquement il a 3 ans et demi.)

Voila l'idee, je voudrais faire un fic compose de plusieurs mini histoires, chaque chapitre est une histoire (one shote) ˆ lui tout seul. Il s'agirait d'une sorte de confession de chacun des personnages du beyblade. Presentement je parle des Bleadbreakers, des Majestics, des Whitetigers, des All stars et des Demolitionsboys. ‚a fait quand meme pas mal de monde, vous ne trouvez pas? Le concept, c'est que je raconterais du point de vue du personnage choisi une petite sequence de sa vie, qui Žtait embarrassante, inexplicable, genante ou inattendue. Le genre de situation qu'on ne croirait pas qu'un de nos personnages preferes pourrait vivre. Je vais vous donner des exemples :

Kenny qui essaie de faire un gateau d'anniversaire ˆ sa mere.

Johnny qui se retrouve a cause de sa mere dans un salon de bronzage.

Gary qui doit suivre une diete sous la tutelle de Mariah.

Eddy qui se fait cassee une jambe lors d'un match et qui se ramasse dans un hopital un peu spŽcial.

Spencer qui a le coup de foudre pour une drole de fille pour la premi 


	2. Bon appétit!

Attention, attention, ici est la première confession, celle de Kenny, je vous l' avoue tout de suite ça se peut que parfois que laisse paraître mon opinion sur le personnage ou mon opinion tout cours alors. . .

Ici c'est une date à part dans l'histoire, les perso ne sont pas a moi et je vous l'avoue!( Trop orgueilleuse pour les autres fois) Il n'y a pas de couple, du moins pas dans celui-ci maintenant assez bavassez lisez. . .

Confession de Kenny Bon appétit!

Ma mère est une excellente cuisinière, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mon père, c'est un vrai cordon-bleu. Mais moi, je suis un intellectuel, pas un Cook. J'ai déjà essayé de faire des oeufs à la coque, ça a fini en omelette. Et encore. . . Ça se mangeait pas très bien. C'est pourquoi je reste toujours dans ma chambre avec Dizzy. Être une nullité culinaire et vivre dans un restaurant, ça se combine mal.

-Hey chef, j'ai réussi à trouver les dossiers que tu voulais. Le spectre ultime, c'est ça?

-Oui, j'ai décidé de faire un modèle de gâteau pour maman. . .

Bientôt ce serait son anniversaire, je voulais lui faire un beau cadeau, elle adorait jouer les pâtissières, alors. . .

-Tu es sûr qu'elle pourra faire un gâteau avec cette forme? Ca me semble un peu complexe.

-Voyons, on parle de ma mère là, elle pourrait faire ça les yeux fermes. Ce sera un beau défi!

Mais je ne suis pas de nature optimiste, je jetais un coup d'oeil au spectre. Quel spectre! Si jamais Kai e voyait, je pouvais être sûr qu'il ferait tout pour le trouver. D'énormes griffes, comme celle de Driger, un corps de serpent couvert d'écailles, une tête de dragon aux détails innombrables, il a un air de famille avec Dragoon de ce coté! Son dos couvert d'épines juste au-dessus de la colonne vertébrale encadre par des ailes de feu.

On a peut-être de grands talents dans la famille mais pour faire un gâteau comme ça, il faudrait être un dieu culinaire!

En plus les couleurs défiaient celle d'un arc-en-ciel. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi majestueux.

-Dizzy, oublie le gâteau, je veux sa puissance, enfin je veux dire, connaître le niveau de sa puissance et savoir qui peut posséder un tel spectre.

-Ça représente la puissance de presque toutes les entités se trouvant sur notre planète cumulés en un seul.

-Impossible, personne ne peut posséder un tel monstre.

-De ce coté, tu as raison, je n'arrive pas à trouver l'identité de son maître, comme s'il n'en avait pas. Par contre, il est détenu dans une sorte de bunker sous terrain.

-Qui peut réunir l'énergie nécessaire a la détention d'un spectre comme celui-la? Attends, c'est quoi son nom?

-Kenny, il n'en a pas, ce spectre a été créer, il n'est pas comme les autres, il est réel, je veux dire, c'est un vrai de vrai spectre et il existe réellement. Il pourrait être englobe à une toupie, mais il n'est pas naturel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes? On peut creer une toupie mais pas un spectre de cette puissance.

-Nous pourrions nous penchez sur ce problème plus tard, tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est le cadeau de ta mère.

-Tu as raison, mais maintenant que j'y repense, ce serait pas mieux de lui donner des boucles d'oreilles'

-Ça fait 5 années de suite que tu lui en donnes! Le moule à gâteau, c'est une bonne idée, tu dois lui préparer.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais . . .

Il est vrai qu'allier beyblade et cuisine prouverait à ma mère que je m'intéressais a ce qu'elle faisait. Mais faire un moule d'une telle forme. . .

-Je n'y arriverais pas Dizzy!

-J'ai une idée, son anniversaire c'est demain ( voyez comme je m'y prends a l'avance) elle est partie avec ton père magasiner, ça te laisserais le temps de faire le gâteau.

-Mais je n'arrive même pas à faire des oeufs!

-Cher, pourquoi on t'appellerait comme ça si tu ne pouvais pas faire un gâteau?

-D'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

-J'ai trouvé une recette pour un gâteau au chocolat avec glaçage sur Internet. (Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans les ordis!)Tu n'as qu'à suivre les instructions.

-Oui après tout, je ne peux pas être si mauvais que ça en cuisine.

Je me lançais dans la préparation et la confection de mon cadeau-gateau. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bien partie. Mais je me suis découvert un talent en sculpture, un vrai Michel-Ange (je ne suis pas sûr de l'info, mais s'il était gay, moi je le suis pas). Avec mes doigts si agiles sur un clavier, j'ai créé le spectre qui brillait sur l'écran de Dizzy.

Ensuite je me suis fait Picasso.

-Leonard de Vinci serait jaloux. Kenny tu devrais faire de la peinture.

J'avoue, le glaçage était appétissant et j'avais réussi a réaliser un chef d'oeuvres. Mais la cuisine elle, c'était réellement un tableau de Picasso.

Je n'avais rien trouve pour le mélange du gâteau, résultat? L'évier était bloqué. Pour faire du rose, du bleu, du vert ou du noir, je ne vous parle pas du jeu de chimiste. . .

-C'est ca, juste une goutte de plus, non Kenny! Ah, maintenant c'est encore violet, on y arrivera jamais!

Je crois bien que Dizzy allait abandonner quand elle remarqua qu mon spectre en pâtisserie était une réussite totale. Pour en revenir à la cuisine.

Il n'y avait plus un instrument a mesurer de propre, j'étais maculé de jaune d'oeuf, j'en avais casse trois sur moi et 5 parsemait le sol, la ou il n'y avait pas de torchons sals ou de verres casses.

-Quelle pagaille, il va falloir tout laver.

Voilà ce que j'aime le moins dans l'art culinaire. L'après, quand le plat est prêt et la vaisselle sale. Heureusement, j'ai un chien.

-Charlie! Viens ici mon beau!

La balayeuse vivante comme disait mon père. En moins de 3 minutes, le tout étincelait comme un sous neuf, il est sûr que le sous était plutôt collant, mais dans quelques minutes, tout serait sec. Mon gâteau était cache dans ma glaciaire, maintenant j'allais faire les recherches sur le fameux spectre.

Cette nuit-la, le chien fit une indigestion et mes recherches me ramenèrent à la Russie. Peut-être que Kai connaissait déjà l'existence du spectre? Moi, je m'endormie a trois heures du matin avec tout ca.

-Kenny, debout, aujourd'hui, c'est une journée spéciale.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne pourrais pas faire la grasse matinée?

-Fiston, quel jour on est?

-Celui des vidanges et c'est mon tour, je sais.

J'étais encore dans les vappes, je l'admets.

-C'est la fête de ta mer!

-QUOI!

J'en suis tombe en bas du lit, j'avais complètement oublié. Et comme un imbécile, j'avais également oublié que j'avais un cadeau pour elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui préparer un gâteau.

Mon pauvre papa avait l'air paniqué. C'est alors qu'un éclair de génie (ou de lucidité) me traversa l'esprit ( certainement pas un autre partie du corps).

-J'ai un gâteau!

-Super, attends ce midi pour qu' on fête comme il faut, d'accord?

Il avait dû oublier d'emballer son cadeau ou un truc comme ca. De mon côté, je craignais une chose. Si le dessert n'était pas bon, si je l'avais rate? Ca ne serait pas étonnant que je réussisse pas à le faire, tout ce qui serait bon, se serait le glaçage et encore. Si ma mère n'était pas satisfaite?

J'admets il est vrai, je craignais plusieurs choses. Mais quand on s'appelle Kenny, et qu'on est moi, c'est normal.

Si vous aviez vu la tête de ma mère, plus contente que ca, impossible. Elle n'en revenait pas quand je lui ai dit que j'avais fait le gâteau. Le plus beau de tout ca, c'est qu'il était bon. Même très bon, tellement qu'ils veulent que je devienne le pâtissier de la famille, en tout cas, pour l'anniversaire de Tyson je saurais quoi faire, mais cette fois là, j'essaierai un Dragoon.

C'est tout pour Kenny, pas mal puisque je n'avais pas d'idée au debut pour lui, non? Oh moins maintenant je suis débarrassé de lui et je peux m'attaquer à Johnny!


	3. J'ai eu chaud!

Confession de Johnny J'ai eu chaud!

Je m'appelle Johnny, je fais partie des Majestics. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je veux dire, écrire ce qui m'est arrivé. C est presque suicidaire. . .

Ma mère se trouvait pâle en ce maudit samedi matin qui devait signer de cendre mon entrée scolaire. Oui je dis bien de cendre et c est de circonstance.

Il faut une meilleure entrée en matière, je crois. Emmanuelle, ma mère, a commencé à déjeuner comme si la journée était normale, soit a une heure de l'après-midi. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est un samedi. Elle a préparé des céréales. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus banal?

Elle a versé du lait dans son bol et à remarquer que sa peau avait la couleur du lait. Je me suis donc fait réveiller par un cri d'angoisse terrible qui me laissait croire qu'un assassin s'attaquait à ma mère.

C'était tout le contraire, non, ma mère n'attaquait pas un assassin, elle s'attaquait à la pâleur de sa peau, en prenant un rendez-vous dans un salon de bronzage. D habitude, m expliqua t elle, ça prenait des années pour avoir un rendez-vous là-bas, mais elle avait de bonnes relations avec le patron. Ce qui me laissait deviner comment elle allait payer. ( viva el natural!)

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune raison pour rester a la maison ou sortir avec des copains, alors j ai du partir avec elle.( Au secours!) Je me suis donc retrouver dans la salle d attente du centre de bronzage _Vive le soleil_.

La honte de ma vie! On peut toujours parler, un gars a sa fierté, la mienne était sévèrement touchée.

J'étais assis, derrière le seul magazine de Beyblade que j avais pu trouver et je tentais de me cacher aussi bien que possible l'était. J'essayais de me plonger dans un article parlant des joueurs des ligues majeures. Les meilleurs, ceux qui n'avaient jamais été vaincus, les idoles de tous les beybladeurs, les champions des champions.

Aucun d'eux n'avait d'équipe, c'était tous des solistes. Ils étaient passé maîtres dans leur art en moins de deux ans d'entraînement. Ils jouaient tous depuis leur plus jeunes ages, des grands noms. . . Des gens connus, les bases de ce sport, les piliers qui soutenaient ce qui était le jeu le plus populaire de tout les temps. Ceux qui avaient lancer les bases du jeu, qui avaient révolutionner le maniement d une toupie. De vrais légendes vivantes.

Ceux qui avaient dans leur descendance les nouveaux champions. Pour moi, c'était le bonheur total, je lisais tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver savoir sur la crème de la crème du Beyblade. Pour la majorité d entre eux, ils n'etaient plus que des vieillards, mais quels vieux! Ils savaient tous manier une toupie comme des pros, malgré leur âges.

M. Dickenson, l'inventeur du jeu, celui qui avait transformé une toupie de porcelaine en engin de destruction(l auteur fabule, il s agit des ses fantasmes pour le sport). La vieille madame Tate, grand-mère de Max, qui avait toujours battu ses adversaires avec une toupie de ferraille et de bois grâce a son savoir faire et son armature d'acier. Le papi de Tyson, qui avait longtemps été l'ami de Voltaire Hiwatari, avec sa toupie qui avait un équilibre aussi prodigieux que son possesseur, bien qu'elle du tourné sur la lame d un sabre japonais. Le fameux Hiwatari, qui avait été le premier joueur a utiliser près de 150 toupies et spectres différents avant de se fixer sur celle et celui qu il contrôlait encore, que personne ne connaissait de nom ou de vue. (Les 150 autres toupies se vendent a prix d'or entre les grands musées du Beyblade.)

Il y avait aussi le beybladeur mystérieux que personne ne connaissait et dont le spectre pouvait imiter toutes les attaques possibles. On ne pouvait écarter Boris Balkov, qui, avec son spectre, écrasait depuis toujours tout les obstacles qu il rencontrait. La puissance de sa chimère, une créature incroyable, était presque plus élevée que celle de Dragoon et Dranzer mise ensemble. Le défunt chinois, Shaolan Kon qui possédait le mythique loup-garou qui avait toujours détruit les toupies adversaires et les réduisait continuellement en miettes. Il était imbattable et avait emmené son secret dans la tombe.

J'ai dit que j'ai essayé de me plonger dans l'article? J'ai réussi. J'étais figé dans l'ébahissement le plus total devant cette liste de champion, décider a ramener ce magazine chez moi, quand des sanglots d'enfant me sortirent de ma lecture.

Je glissais un coup d'oeil prudent au-delà de ma cachette avant de me camoufler à nouveau derrière le magazine. Je devais avoir l air idiot avec mes cheveux qui dépassaient de cette maigre protection de papier. Mais au moins, on ne me voyait pas le visage et il était impossible de me reconnaître.

Mon coup d'oeil, m'avait permit d'apercevoir une petite fille qui pleurait dans un coin de la pièce. Sa mère devait lui avoir demander de l'attendre là, mais elle serait partit depuis trop longtemps car la gamine l appelait en braillant.

Je regardais encore une fois dans sa direction, mais quand elle se tourna vers moi, j'étais déjà le nez bien coller contre ma revue. Il n'était pas question que je la voie avec ses petits yeux remplient de larmes, ses joues tremblantes, son regard implorant et ses petits poings joins comme pour faire une prière muette. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis comme ça. Dès que je vois une fillette qui pleure, je craque et j essaie de lui remonter le moral.

De quoi vraiment me ridiculiser. Et donc, par orgueil, j'allais la laisser se morfondre jusqu a ce que sa mère vienne la consoler. Et ça pouvait prendre des heures, des heures à supporter des jérémiades derrière un magazine sur des idoles qui avaient été celles de mes grands-parents, dans un salon de bronzage. . .

Ce n'était pas une situation brillante, loin de là.

-Excusez-moi, fit une voix tremblante.

Mon magazine est tombé par terre, elle me l'a littéralement arraché des mains la gamine.

-Tu sais où elle est maman?

J'étais repéré, la dame du comptoir nous observait, elle me fixait d'un air réprobateur. Elle croire que j'étais le grand frère de la petite. Mais de toute façon, la petite m'avait vu, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Je devais lui répondre.

-Euh, écoute, elle doit être en train de bronzer non?

-Aide-moi à la trouver.

Là je me suis imaginé a ouvrir toutes les cabines de bronzages les unes après les autres en demandant a l occupante excusez moi madame, êtes vous la mère de cette petite fille, non? Désolez pour le dérangement, puis je referme le couvercle sous le regard choqué des clientes.

Je me confonds en excuse quand il s agit d'un homme. Oh la honte! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne devait pas être permis de se promener parmi ses espèces de sarcophages où ils font griller les gens comme de vulgaires homards qui payent pour recevoir ce traitement.

Mais l'enfant m'avait pris par la main et entraîné jusqu'à un des fameux sarcophages. Il n y avait personne avec nous pour l'arrêter.

-Tu crois qu'elle est là, fit la petite en ouvrant la cabine.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu pourrais quand même vérifier, s'il te plaît. Elle pleurait toujours. . .

-D'accord mais après, on ira voir la secrétaire et tu lui diras le nom de ta mère.

Elle acquiesça. Je me suis penché sous le couvercle du sarcophage puis tout est arrivé très vite. Elle m a fait tomber dans la cabine de bronzage, l a refermer et a du l enclencher car il s'est mis à faire très chaud brusquement. Enfin, il y avait de la lumière partout et moi je n avais pas de lunette de soleil, résultat? J'ai été aveugle. J'étais coincé dans un de ses sarcophages et j'allais jouer le homard. J'allais être bronzé pour ma rentrée, d un bronzage tout a fait inaturel et malsain.

Faites-moi penser quand ce sera fini de ne plus lire les magazines de ma mère qui parlent des rayons UV et de ne plus faire confiance au gamine qui pleurent dans des salons de bronzage qui se font appeler _Vive le soleil!_

Je me suis mis à tambouriner la cloison et à crier pour que quelqu'un me sorte de là. Il était improbable que les fabriquant de ses trucs les aient insonorisé. Quelqu'un allait bien m entendre.

Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que ma mère et la _charmante_ co-directrice du centre me retrouvèrent. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu une momie de pharaon qui avait passé deux siècles enfermer là-dedans. Alors la première chose que j'ai faites ne consistait pas a des remerciements.

Je me suis rué dans la salle d'attente pour voir que la petite peste qui m'avait momifié était en train de partir avec sa chère maman. Elle eut même le culot de me faire salut de la main et de me tirer la langue.

-Oh la garce, la fille de pu. . .

-JOHNNY, tu n as pas honte, gronda ma mère.

-C'est cette môme qui m'a enfermer dans cette espèce de sarcophage à homard en jouant les enfants martyres.

Ma mère n'était pas la seule choquée, la co-directrice aussi l'était. Quelle insulte pour elle! Qu'elle s'étouffe avec!

-Attention, jeune homme, que j'entende un mot de plus et . . .

-Ça va, ça va, on a qu'à s'en aller mais avant je vais prendre ça ( j'ai attraper le magazine de Beyblade) en guise de consolation.

Je suis sorti, je les avais littéralement bouchées. A moins que ce ne soit ma tête qui ne les ait figer et qu'une fois que je fut dehors elles se soient mises a rire. Je connais ma mère, elle en serait bien capable.

Je ne suis pas un expert en mode, en bronzage encore moins, mais je sais quelques trucs quand même. Les personnes aux cheveux noirs ou bruns peuvent être bronzé, ça peut faire jolie même, les blondes n'ont pas intérêt, c'est moche. Mais les roux ou ceux qui se teignent en rouge ne devrait jamais se promener sous le soleil, et éviter de tout cœur la crème solaire. Les roux ne supporte pas le bronzage physiquement, la dernière catégorie, rouge, dont je fais partie, ne le supporte pas moralement.

Ainsi, peu important de quel angle je me voyais dans le miroir de la salle de bain, que ce soit de profil ou de face, je n'étais pas à mon avantage peu importe la pose. Et le pire c'était que les rayons avaient traversé mes vêtements. C'était brun partout sur moi, aussi bien sur mes orteils que sur mon nez. J'étais devenue une affreuse carotte ou encore un horrible homard dote d une seule pince au sommet du crâne et a qui il manquait des pattes. L école commençait lundi, dans un jour.

-Maman c'est affreux!

Elle essaya de me consoler, c'était inutile et maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j ai parler de cendres et de mon entrée scolaire. Mon surnom de cette année, fut Feu follet.


	4. Mort de faim

Alors d'abord, il faut avouer que c'est pas trop mal, trois chapitre déjà, la force est avec moi! Alors ici, on retrouve les mésaventures de Gary, ce que je suis missante! J'espère que vous allez apprécier, moi j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, avouer, elle est pas mal non? J'ai passe un test qui donne comme résultat que j'ai besoin de l'assentiment des autres alors donner moi le votre. (Tout pour avoir une review) Assez parler, voici notre gros nounours, je l'aime bien mon gros Gary, je le trouve sympa.

Confession 3 de Gary Mort de faim (je le plains, je suis vraiment cruelle)

-Ah ce que j'ai mal au ventre.

-Gary, ça fait deux jours que tu te plains comme ça, fit Kevin avec un air découragé.

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je suis Gary, des White tigers. Normalement, je vais toujours très bien et je pette le feu. Mais contrairement a mes habitudes, ces temps-ci, je file mal. J'ai tout particulièrement mal au ventre, c'est très douloureux

-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a faim, proposa Mariah.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, s'il avait faim, son estomac gargouillerait et il n aurait pas si mal. Et puis, il a mangé avec un appétit d'ogre au dîner, répliqua Lee en secouant la tête.

-Peu importe, il faut absolument qu'on s'entraîne, Gary n'a qu'à faire une sieste, ça passera bien, ajouta Kevin.

-Gary n a plus sommeil, j'ai déjà fait 5 siestes et j'ai toujours mal au ventre. Ça ne change rien.

-Notre gros Gary a un gros bobo, fit Mariah d'une voix maternelle.

Je croisais les bras et les jambes en fronçant mes sourcils broussailleux pour me donner un air un peu fâché.

-Je crois que le mieux serait que tu ailles voir un médecin Gary, Mariah et moi allons t'accompagner, lança Lee et sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ils m'avaient emmené au cabinet du médecin du village qui était la mère de Mariah.

Moi, je déteste les médecins. Ils me font pense au dentiste qui voulait me limer les dents quand j'étais petit, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient trop pointues. Le dernier docteur que j'ai vu a voulu me référer à une clinique de liposuccion pour faire disparaître quelques kilos que j'aurais eu en trop. Il parlait aussi d'implantation de cheveux supplémentaires à l'aide de mes sourcils. En résumé je déteste les médecins, ce que me dit la mère de Mariah ne changea pas mon opinion sur les gens de sa profession.

-Trouble digestif, une diète s'impose, il te faudra suivre ma prescription à la lettre, compris?

-Gary n'a pas besoin de diète. (Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.)

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, il parle presque toujours de lui a la troisième personne, fit Mariah pour la rassurer.

-Viens Gary, on va retourner voir Kevin et, après l'entraînement je te préparais a manger, ajouta t elle a mon intention.

J'en oubliais presque mon mal de ventre et en avais l'eau a la bouche. Quand Mariah prépare le repas, c'est un délice, j'imaginais déjà la taille des côtelettes d'agneau, a moins que ce soit du boeuf, ou encore un ragoût de pattes de porc, (il est dégueu) peut-être même son canard à l'oran . . .

-Tu vas voir, la pizza végétarienne que je vais te faire, lança t elle, interrompant complètement le cours de mes pensées.. Pizza végétarienne? Je connaissais tous les plats qui existaient sur terre, celui la devait venir d'une autre planète.

Je dois préciser que Gary soit moi-même, déteste le mot végétarien. Depuis des années, les gens autour de moi essaient de m expliqué ce que c'est qu'un mets végétarien en me faisant goûter. En me présentant des explications simples sur papier accompagné de dessin. Que tout le monde croit que je ne suis qu'un balourd d'estomac sur pattes qui ne comprends rien a rien, je peux l'accepter, ça me fait souvent sourire. Mais que tout le monde cherche a faire disparaître un excédent de poids imaginaire que j'aurais en me faisant manger végétal sur végétal, je ne supporte pas.

-Pizza végétarienne?

-Mince croûte de pain, sauce épicée et légumes en cube, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera que pour un temps, dit simplement Lee.

-Gary ne veut pas de pizza végétarienne, Gary n est pas un lapin, il mange de la viande.

-Allons mon gros, ne fais pas ton gros bébé, ce sera ça ou de la salade, répliqua t elle.

Mon mal de ventre augmenta d'intensité. Je grognais, elle pouvait toujours m appeler gros bébé, tous les mets végétariens me donnes des ulcères depuis que j'ai failli m'étouffer avec des piments verts et de la salade.

Pendant que j'avalais en maugréant, mes sourcils plus broussailleux que jamais, ma _pizza _de légume, Kevin mangeait une vraie de vraie pizza, couverte de peperroni faites dans une bonne viande de cochon bien gras. Je reçus comme dessert un morceau de prune. Le mal enfla dans mon estomac tandis que Kevin terminait sa glace chocolat vanille.

-Pourquoi tu regardes Kevin comme ça, demanda Mariah.

-Crème glacée, fis-je, d'un ton sec.

J'étais fâché, quand Gary fâché, c'est franchement pas beau a voir. Si ça ne paraissait pas dans ma voix, mes sourcils fronces et mes yeux noirs et vides feraient le reste.

-Voyons mon gros nounours, tu fais une diète, tu as oublié?

Cette fois ce fut Lee qui grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'elle me donne des surnoms comme ceux-la. Il aurait peut-être voulu en avoir un lui aussi. Moi de mon côté, comme a chaque fois qu'elle m appelait son gros nounours, je me calmais un peu. Ma rage tombée, je sentis mon mal de ventre me reprendre. J'ignore (d'où je sors un tel vocabulaire) pourquoi mon gros nounours me fait toujours tant d'effets, ne pensez pas mal, la petite Mariah ne m'intéresse pas. Les surnoms qu'elle me donne me calme c'est tout.

-Voyons mon gros nounours, répéta Lee d'une voix qui laissait entendre a quel point il était agace. Tu fais une diète, tu as oublié?

Mariah secoua la tête et alla se préparer pour dormir. Pendant nos semaines d'entraînements intensifs, on habitait tous les quatre dans le pavillon qui avait été créer pour les White tigers. Kevin se mit à jouer une petite partie de Beyblade avec Lee. Moi je restais assis à côté, à les regarder, et à me morfondre avec ma faim, mon mal de ventre et une terrible envie de ne rien faire. En d'autres termes, je me suis cruellement ennuyer, le ventre vide, le reste de la soirée.

Cette nuit-la, j'ai très mal dormi. Ça veut dire que j'ai fait des cauchemars avec des immenses feuilles de salades, des gros bâtons de céleri, d'affreux brocolis, des choux-fleurs, des carottes et des concombres qui remplissaient mon assiette de minute en minute, Je n avais avaler qu'un légume que déjà il y en avait 3 autres qui le remplaçaient. Je n avais pas eu le temps de finir une assiette que deux autres arrivaient.

J'ai beau aimer manger, les légumes ont beau avoir un bon goût, rêver d'en gober et de devoir en avaler des dizaines de milliers comme ça, les uns après les autres, sachant quel genre de régime m attends dans les prochains jours, ça m a presque autant troubler que la fois ou mon oncle m avait fait manger ses chaussures de cuir en y mettant du chocolat.

Gary, soit moi-même, s'est réveillé avec, flottant dans ses narines, une odeur de chou farci. J'ai bien dit que je connais tous les plats existants sur la terre, selon moi, les choux farcis aux fraises ne font partit d'aucun menu gastronomique, d'aucun pays, d'aucune planète, d'aucune galaxie. Du moins j'espère pour les pauvres gens qui devraient en manger. Personnellement, j'aime bien les choux de Bruxelles et les fraises, mais séparément, pas mélangé en bouillie.

-Gary veux pas de ta mixture de sorcière Mariah, je ne suis pas goutteur à risque, je suis un humain, je mange des choses mangeables. Gary va se fâcher si tu lui parles encore de légume.

-Très bien mon gros, dans ce cas, elle va te parler de fruit la sorcière, c'est ça ou des prunes!

Le ton autoritaire de Mariah était sans appel, je n avais pas le choix et plus l'envie de m interposer. J'allais manger des choux farcis aux fraises, comme le voulait la prescription de sa mère. J'avalais la mixture de la sorcière comme l'appelait maintenant Kevin grâce a moi en rechignant, le goût était infecte et mon mal de ventre augmentait. Lee me fit un sourire compatissant tandis que la sorcière me resservait une troisième fois pour vider son chaudron.

-Gary va être malade, fis-je d'un ton suppliant en affichant une mine résigner et douloureuse. J'avais de plus en plus mal au ventre.

-Gros Gary est déjà malade, répondit elle du tac au tac.

Kevin se retint pour ne pas rire et préféra aller pouffé plus loin, aussi discrètement que possible. Si bien qu'il se tordait de rire par terre, dans la cour, juste devant la fenêtre. Lee préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout c'était moi le plus vieux d'entre eux, je devais pouvoir me débrouiller dans ce genre de situation, non? C'était sûrement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tout comme moi, je me l'étais dit Allons Gary, secoue-toi un peu, arrête de jouer les tas de viande idiot. Je fronçais les sourcils pour avoir l'air menaçant et lui dit:

-Gary va être très malade si tu continues comme ça Mariah, si Gary devient malade, Gary va devenir très fâcher.

-Oui et un gros Gary fâcher avec presque rien dans l'estomac, ça ne fait pas très peur, lança la jeune fille en enfonçant un index dans mon ventre.

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse tandis que mes sourcils baissaient d'un cran. Gary, soit moi, n était ni fâcher ni content. Un Gary qui a faim, mal au ventre et un chou farcit aux fraises dans l'estomac est un Gary triste. Donc j'étais triste. J'avais faim et ordre de ne rien manger qui pourrait me faire perdre l'appétit. Le pire c'était que je j'avais vraiment mal au ventre.

Alors pendant 2 jours, je me suis traîné de la salle a manger au stade, juste pour manger des morceaux de laitue et regarder les autres jouer avec mon mal de ventre qui semblait incurable. À la fin du deuxième jour, je n en pouvais plus.

-Mariah, je meurs de faim, je crie famine, laisse Gary manger, finis-je par dire à la jeune fille, les mains jointes en prière. Je n ai pas eu honte a agir ainsi, quand un homme pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ainsi, il n'est qu'il ne peut pas faire.

Elle me sourit et me montra ce que je mangerais pour souper. J'en perdis mon mal de ventre et en eu l'eau a la bouche. Des côtelettes d'agneau, du bœuf, du ragoût de pattes de porc et son fameux canard à l'orange. Mon mal de ventre se volatilisa définitivement, après le repas que j'ai manger comme un goinfre. Selon ce que disait Mariah, je n'en ai perçu que des bribes tellement j'avalais bruyamment, mon traitement visait plus mon esprit que mon corps. Personnellement, même si j'ai hoché de la tête comme si j'étais d'accord et que je comprenais, je n ai rien compris a tout ce qu'elle m a raconter. Je m en fichais éperdument et plus encore en voyant les desserts. Chou a la crème, glace, fudge et trop pour que je puisse les nomme. Elle était mieux de m'en donner beaucoup, j'étais quasiment mort de faim.

Alors? Le verdict. . . Je sais, je sais c'est bourrer de fautes, dsl, mais vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, c'est dur de travailler avec un ordi comme le mien, prochain chapitre? Eddy des alls stars et L'infirmière venu de l'enfer. . .

Pauvre de lui


	5. Douleur permanente

C'est la confession numéro 4, je suis fière et je la trouve assez courte quand même. Comme j'aime le dire, c'est fou ce que l'humain peut-être controversé. Maintenant et sans plus attendre la confession d Eddy. . .

Confession d'Eddy Douleur permanente

Je fais parti des Alls stars et je m'appelle Eddy. Je joue assez régulièrement au Basket, en plus du Beyblade. J'aurais pu être le fils de Michael Jordan tellement je suis bon. Sans vouloir me vanter, c'est vrai, je suis un joueur professionnel en plus d'une légende vivante. Mais il y a des fois où les gens n'ont aucun respect pour les légendes comme moi. En fait, ça m'est arrivé une fois, mais je le garderais toujours en mémoire.

C'était un match de Basket Ball pas vraiment important, le genre où vous aller pour vous amuser, mais je ne suis pas sorti avec un sourire ce soir-là. On en était à la deuxième manche, mon équipe menait, quand 2 imbéciles au QI sous la moyenne, en d'autres termes de véritables crétins, m'ont (accroché). Ça c'est leur version des faits. La vérité, c'est qu'ils m ont sauvagement attaqué, que je me suis retrouve a terre avec une jambe cassée et que le match a été perdu par forfait, alors qu on menait.

Est-ce que vous avez bien lu? J'ai dit une jambe cassée! Au basket, c'est impossible! Ce n'est pas un sport de contact, les joueurs ne sont pas censés s accrocher les uns les autres. Moi, deux zouaves m'avaient cassé la jambe! Il y en a qui devrait réviser les règlements de ce sport. Si on en revient a la jambe cassée? Bien sûr! Vous savez que ce n est pas très amusant d entendre des os craqués? Oui? Imaginez que ce sont les vôtres qui craquent et qu'en plus de les entendre, vous les sentez et voyer faire.

Ça laisse comprendre qu'avec ma jambe qui faisait un angle de 90 degrés sur la droite, je n'avais l'air très confiant ou solide, assis au milieu du gymnase. Dois-je vous préciser que je n'ai jamais vu le début de la troisième manche?

J'ai été embarqué sans ménagement sur une civière, puis balancé dans une ambulance. Vous en avez déjà entendu une avec la sirène allumée? Ce n'ai rien comparé au bruit que ça peut faire quand vous êtes juste à coté de la source du son. Sans parler du fait que le chauffeur était un véritable incompétent. Je revolais à gauche ou droite a chaque virage qu'il faisait.

Excusez-moi pour la façon dont j'écris, je vais essayer de nous mettre tous un peu dans l ambiance dans laquelle j'ai évolué à ce moment-là.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient comme si un essaim d'abeilles s'y était installées. Ma jambe me faisait tellement mal que si j'avais crié, ma voix aurait certainement atteint les côtes du japon en passant par l'Afrique. Mais je ne criais pas, je serrais les dents, tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se disloquer. Les sons autres que celui de la sirène me parvenait par bribes, extrait rescapé qui réussissait à rejoindre mes tympans qui se tendaient à un tel point que je craignais qu ils n'éclatent.

Les mouvements brusques de l'ambulance faisaient rouler ma civière d'un bord à l'autre de l'habitacle. L'os de mon genou grinça en changeant de sens, ma jambe se plia à l'envers avec un terrible craquement qui me souleva l'estomac. Pour la douleur, c'était pire que si on m'avait coupé la jambe. L'ambulancier avec moi ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il cherchait dans un cartable des bouts de papier et un crayon.

Il se tourna vers moi et se fichant complètement de l'état de ma jambe et de mon état tout court, me demanda si je pouvais lui signer une orthographe. Comme s'il avait oublie que j'étais blessé, il appuya son coude sur ma jambe brisée et l'aida à plier complètement dans le mauvais sens. Mon pied pointa quelques secondes vers mon visage avant que je ne laisse échapper un cri de douleur. S'il restait quelque chose dans mon articulation qui était encore en un morceau, maintenant il n'y en avait plus.

L'ambulancier enleva son coude et me fit déplier la jambe, réalisant enfin qu'il était payé pour me soigner et non m'achever. Moi, je me demandais si je pourrais encore jouer au basket, au beyblade ou simplement marcher. C'était que cet imbécile ne m'avait pas manque. Si à cause de lui j'étais condamné à être paraplégique. . . Paraplégique? Eh, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, je n'ai même pas encore joué à la NBA. Et, ça se pourrait que je ne puisse pas y jouer à cause de cet idiot? Ça se pourrait que je sois réduit à marcher avec une canne. Dire que je n'avais pas encore eu de vraie petite amie.

Je dois l'avouer, à ce moment, mes idées s'embuèrent, pas de larmes, non, je n'ai pas pleure, j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil, mes idées se sont embuées de, de, de. . . C'est devenu flou autour de moi, je crois bien que j'ai perdu connaissance entre l'arrivé à l'hôpital et la fin du parcours en ambulance. Mais un truc est reste très clair, tout le long, j'ai eu terriblement mal à la jambe tout le long des événements qui on suivit.

Peut-être que je devrais m'arrêter ici, mais la vie ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Parce qu'à un certain moment, je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, ça je m'en souviens très bien. Ma première grosse infirmière avec des mains moites et graisseuses, des joues de crapaud et des yeux de cochons, accompagnés du nez qui allait avec. En résumé, le genre de chose susceptible de me faire vraiment peur après tout ce que je venais de traverser. Alors quand je l'ai vu, le cri que j'ai poussé n'était pas, je dois le reconnaître, un cri de douleur, bien que j'avais toujours très mal, mais un cri de terreur.

Quand vous croisez un truc comme cette Gretta (l'infirmière) vous savez que vous avez vraiment tout vu, mais vous n'avez encore rien vécu. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d un truc, si cette chose était réellement un être humain ou un ex-bourreau extra-terrestre.

Elle m'a sorti de la civière et traîné par la peau du cou jusqu'à la salle de désinfectation. La simple sensation de ses doigts poisseux dégoulinant de sueur sur ma nuque m'a donné des frissons de dégoût. Lors du trajet, ma jambe s est frappe sur tous les cadres de portes, à croire qu elle faisait exprès.

Chaque coup se répercutait dans toute ma jambe comme un choc électrique glissant dans chaque nerf, rejoignant toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses, courant du bout de mon petit orteil jusqu'à mon aine. Ma jambe mesurant presque un mètre cinquante à elle toute seule, ça faisait des centaines de centimètres cubes de chair, d'os et de peau remplis d'une douleur inégalable qui disparaissait une seconde avant de revenir au cadre de porte suivant. Ainsi tout au long du trajet, j'ai crié comme un malade, jurant et sacrant autant que je le pouvais avec la richesse de mon vocabulaire. Si bien qu'à la fin, j'étais appelé par Gretta _la petite nature_. Elle n avait qu'à essayer d'être balance comme un sac à patate et frappe sur tous les obstacles que son porteur rencontrait sans crier une seule fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me déshabillait de la tête au pied et me lavait, toujours avec la même brusquerie, sans ménager ma pauvre jambe. Moi, blessé, aussi bien dans mon orgueil qu'à la jambe, je me retrouvais dans un lit d'hôpital avec la chemise du patient qui allait avec et une jambe dont l'articulation du genoux avait du faire un bon 360 degrés quand un médecin digne de ce nom se décida a venir me voir.

Après une série de radiographie, une attente de 5 heures en compagnie d un repas principalement composés de petits pois, la visite d un type qui s'était fait coup le bras par une hache maniée maladroitement par sa petite amie et celle d une femme sur le point d,accoucher, sans compte une file de gens désirant recevoir une autographe de ma part, on m'annonça qu'on allait me faire un plâtre.

Franchement, il était plus que temps, un peu plus et mon os se ressoudait tout seul. Quand on pense qu'ils sont payés et ont reçu des diplômes pour soigner des trucs de ce genre, c'est navrant. Après avoir attendu, quelques quarts d'heure plutôt que quelques minutes, Gretta revînt me voir, manquant me faire faire une attaque avec son visage boursouflé par la fatigue. Mon médecin n'avait pas le temps de venir tout de suite, elle allait me replacer les os.

Je vous assure que rendu là, j'aurais fait appel à mon avocat si j'avais pu, mais je n'avais pas de téléphone sous la main. Alors j'ai du supporter, en silence, car ce monstre ne voulait pas de cri, une bonne heure de souffrance supplémentaire encore pire que toutes les autres. Mes os craquaient, grinçaient, ma peau se froissait, se retroussait, ma chair gémissait, j'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres quand enfin elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fini. Ma jambe était couverte de sa sueur poisseuse et sa main visqueuse remontait sur ma cuisse. De mon membre encore en état d'agir, je lui donnais un bon coup de pied et lui assurait que je me sentais bien, dès que je lui eu vomis mon repas à base de petit pois a la figure.

Je crois bien que je n'ai pas fini d'en faire des cauchemars. Et non, je ne m'en veux absolument pas d'avoir dégobillé dans la face de cette erreur de la nature. Quelques minutes après son départ, mon médecin était venu me faire un plâtre. Si j'allais mieux? Non, espèce de vieux sénile, je ne vais pas mieux! Ça fait au moins 12 heures que cette fichue fracture me fait un mal de chien! Non mais tu parles d une question. Je l'admets, à la fin, j'étais réellement sur les nerfs et même si elle était dans le plâtre, ma jambe était toujours cassée et une douleur sourde y courrait encore.

Le lendemain matin, je pus rejoindre les Alls-stars qui m'accueillirent avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Je n'ose pas imaginer les commentaires que leur avaient servis les médecins.

-Ça va aller Eddy? Tu vas bientôt pouvoir marcher comme avant?

-Ben oui voyons, ça ne me fait même plus mal, répliquais-je Bien que les trois semaines qui suivirent furent accompagnées d un douleur permanente.

Il est pas chanceux hein? Moi par contre, je suis au top de ma forme et le prochain chapitre arrive, après ce long retard c'est le mieux que je peux faire pour être pardonne, dans pas long je me débarrasse de Spencer. Attention je vous avertis, il va être plutôt psychologique. À plus!


	6. Elle n'est qu'elle

Le chapitre numéro cinq et le retour des accents, partout, partout, partout, je déchante, j'en crois pas mes yeux et mes doigts non plus. (Bon j'ai fini avec les jeux de mots affreusement plates et je me lance) je vous laisse ce que j'avais promis, Spencer

Confession de Spencer

Elle n'est qu'elle. . .

Elle n'a pas de nom, pas d'âge, pas d'adresse, pas de passé ou de futur. Elle ne peut être rien d'autre qu'elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'existe même pas. Qu'elle n'existe que pour moi, uniquement dans ma tête. Mais même ça, c'est impossible, du moins, ce n'est pas censé être possible. Je ne suis pas censé être doué de sentiment autre que la colère et la haine. Il me semble que c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans mon programme pour de telles choses. Peut-être qu'elle n'est qu'une défaillance technique, une erreur dans la recomposition de mon être, un oubli de Boris.

Moi, je ne suis pas censé être humain. Je fais parti du projet Demolitions boys et m'appelle Spencer. J'ignore si c'était le nom que m'avait donné mes parents, j'ignore même si j'en ai eu ou si ce n'est que mon nom de code en tant que sujet d'expérience. C'est ainsi que je me perçois en tout cas, un cobaye, un mélange entre le biologique et le mécanique, une machine vivante. C'est ainsi qu'on doit me percevoir et c'est ainsi que je veux qu'on me perçoive.

Je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête à mon physique, je ne m'y arrête pas, je suis laid, terriblement laid, je le sais, le savoir me suffit. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête à ce que je pense ou à la manière dont je pense, je suis très intelligent, mais certainement un peu fou, je le sais, que je le sache suffit. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête à ce que je peux ressentir parce que chaque fois que je ressens quelque chose d'autre que de la colère ou de la haine, c'est une erreur de ma conception. C'est un défaut de ma part. Si ça n'est pas censé arriver, c'est mieux que les gens ne sachent pas que ça m'arrive parfois.

Je veux qu'on s'arrête à mes actes, à ma violence, à ma cruauté, à mon sadisme et à ma méchanceté. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'on m'a appris à représenter et que c'est ce que je représente le mieux. Je préfère que les gens me détestent au lieu de chercher à m'approcher ou à devenir mes amis et à me comprendre. Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis l'incarnation du mal et c'est tout ce que je permets aux gens de percevoir de moi.

Jusque-là, j'avais toujours pensé ainsi, je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur les sentiments, encore moins sur les miens, puisque je n'en avais pas. Puis je l'ai vue. Je ne saurais dire qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'elle a attiré mon attention. Je ne me rappelles même pas pourquoi j'étais en ville ce jour-là, j'étais sortis.

Une fine neige tombait du ciel, comme un voile d'argent coupé en cristaux d'étoiles. Les flocons glissaient sur mon visage, cherchant à se faufiler sous mes vêtements en fondant. Comme d'habitude, je feignais de ne pas sentir le froid devant tout les gens qui grelottaient sous leur manteaux en fourrures synthétiques. Puis je l'ai aperçu qui défiait la température au milieu de la rue, vêtue d'une légère robe d'un bleu aussi pâle que le ciel.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds, qui me rappelait la couleur des rayons du soleil qui se glissaient parfois entre les barreaux des fenêtres de l'abbaye, le matin, avant que je ne doive me lever. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel, le soir, quand il est dénué de ses nuages, d'un bleu royal si profond que j'aurais pu m'y noyer, comme dans la mer, un soir de tempête. Son visage, loin d'être rosi par le froid, avait une pâleur immaculée si prononcée qu'on ne distinguait pas la neige de sa peau.

Elle souriait en passant devant les voitures qui manquaient la renversé alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Elle souriait en entrant dans une boutique miteuse de vêtement. Elle souriait toujours en sortant, du même sourire innocent et rieur qui lui donnait une beauté à couper le souffle.

Sa robe blanche comportait une centaine de voiles transparents à ses manches et autour de sa taille, qui lui donnait l'air d'être une sorte d'être angélique venu du ciel. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux dorés et ses voiles gardèrent pendant quelques secondes la forme de deux ailes translucides et brillantes. Sa chevelure continua de flotter dans les airs, quelques instants, alors que le vent avait cessé de souffler, comme si elle n'était pas soumise à la même loi de la gravité que nous.

Sa démarche était lente et gracieuse. On aurait dit que chaque seconde qu'elle vivait était importante pour elle, qu'elle goûtait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, à chaque flocon brillant qui luisait comme un arc-en-ciel avant de s'éteindre qu'elle voyait, à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. On aurait également dit que j'étais le seul à la voir, à réaliser qu'elle existait parmi les piétons, que j'étais le seul sous son charme, le seul qui la suivait.

Car, poussé par un sentiment que je ne saurais pas encore expliqué, une impression que je n'avais jamais ressentie, ou dont je n'avais plus souvenir d'avoir ressenti, je m'étais mis en devoir de suivre cette étrange jeune fille. Pour suivre quelqu'un sans être vu, je suis un véritable champion. Mais c'était un peu spécial, il s'agissait de voir du plus prêt possible sans être vu. Je voulais mieux la voir, pouvoir l'observer à loisir, sans qu'elle ne le réalise.

À partir du moment où je l'ai suivi, j'ai ressenti des choses très étranges. J'étais content dès que je l'apercevais à moins de 5 mètre de distance, mais j'avais une peur monstrueuse qu'elle me voit. Je l'ai déjà précisé, je suis horriblement laid et je le sais. Jusqu'à ce jour, ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour moi, je m'en fichais. Mais à cet instant-là, ma laideur me faisait horreur. S'il fallait qu'elle me voie, la honte, le désespoir qui naîtrait en moi suite à son regard dégoûté.

Le pire c'était que je m'imaginais le pire des scénarios. Mon coeur battait plus vite qu'à la normale. Au nombre d'examens médicaux que Boris m'avait faits passé, je savais très bien quel était le rythme normal de mon coeur. Je la poursuivis dans tout Moscou, elle faisait une sorte de visite touristique peut-être? Remarqué, moi, sur le coup du moment, je ne me suis pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qui comptait c'était ne pas la perdre de vue.

Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle sur mes actes ou ma volonté. Aucun temps de réflexion n'était accordé, il n'y avait que l'action. D'habitude, tout ce que je fais est d'abord calculé., cette fois-là, ce fut une totale improvisation. Tout ce qu'on peut admettre, c'est qu'agir comme ça, sous l'impulsion du moment, c'est grisant!

C'était qu'elle était vraiment belle cette fille. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait un âge seulement? 14, 15, 16,17, 18,19 ans, plus, moins? Indéterminable. Et je m'en fichais. J'étais attiré par elle autant que pouvait l'être un aimant. Un autre but s'ajoutait à celui de la suivre, il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait absolument que je lui parle. Le temps filait, la nuit allait tomber, il allait falloir que je rentre si je voulais être encore en vie le lendemain. Et si je voulais avoir une chance de la revoir, il fallait que je lui parle.

Mais je n'avais jamais parlé à une fille dans le but d'être sympathique avec elle auparavant. J'étais donc un peu nerveux. Si on rajoute le fait que je me sais laid comme le monstre d'un film d'horreur, j'étais très nerveux. Finalement, il fallait compter une autre réalité, je ne suis jamais gentil quand je parle à quelqu'un. J'étais en résumé extrêmement nerveux. Et elle souriait encore de son sourire innocent et rieur.

C'est certainement son sourire qui m'a sauvé, comme il m'avait déjà sauvé du gouffre d'indifférence dans lequel je vivais avant de la voir. Je suis passé à coté d'elle, sans rien dire, parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Elle m'a clairement vue, mais elle a continué à sourire, son sourire c'est même éclairé. Une main, légère comme une plume d'ange s'est posé sur mon épaule. Je me suis retourné, c'était elle, cette jeune fille étrange qui me faisait agir d'une manière étrange.

-Excuse-moi, tu sais où est l'église?

Si je savais où était l'église? Mais bien sûr! J'aurais pu savoir comment me rendre à la lune pour recevoir un simple regard de sa part, ou son doux sourire. Je lui proposais de l'emmené jusqu'à l'église, elle accepta en riant, comme si ce moment serait le plus beau de toutes son existence.

Nous nous sommes mis en route. Elle me demanda comment je m'appelais, je lui répondis à l'aide de mon prénom uniquement. Tout à l'heure elle avait l'air heureuse, cette fois elle semblait être au summum du bonheur. Comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un et que j'étais exactement cette personne. Je me rendis bientôt compte qu'elle n'était pas plus belle que n'importe quelle autre fille. Ce qui la différenciait des autres résidait dans sa manière d'être, de parler, de sourie, de regarder les choses autour d'elle comme si tout ce qui arrivait était un cadeau. Sûrement étais-ce ça qui m'avait attiré vers elle. Elle était une parfaite copie de moi, à l'inverse. Elle voyait du bon partout.

Je lui demandais d'où elle venait, comment elle s'appelait, quel âge elle avait? Elle répondit que ses choses ne voulaient rien dire, que l'important à savoir chez les gens, c'était ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, au fond d'eux-mêmes. Elle caressa ma joue en murmurant : Moi je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es une très bonne personne Spencer, dans ton coeur, tu es gentil. Nous étions devant l'église. Elle allait partir.

J'essayais de la retenir, ses doigts effleurèrent mon front, comme une légère brise de vent, un de ses voiles caressa mon visage. Elle recula d'un pas et me souffla un baiser, j'eu l'impression de sentir ses lèvres se poser juste là où ses doigts m'avaient touché. Puis elle me sourit, me fis un signe de la main et se retourna pour monter les marches de l'église. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur des grandes portes, celles-ci se muèrent en une lumière blanche, éblouissante, Comme un trou béant de lumière éclatante, une porte vers un autre lieu. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi, me sourit une dernière fois et s'engouffra dans la lumière qui nimbait la porte. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, ses voiles flottant dans le vent prirent la forme de deux ailes d'ange, géantes et translucides. Puis elle se volatilisa en même que la lumière iridescente s'évanouissait.

Une fine neige tomba autour de moi, comme des éclats d'étoiles arrachés aux astres, des morceaux de poussières stellaires. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, parmi toutes les étoiles qui illuminaient la nuit qui était tombée, il y en avait une qui brillait plus que toutes les autres. Elle scintilla, comme si elle cherchait à me faire un clin d'œil, puis se remit à briller comme les autres. C'était bien elle, rien qu'elle. . .

Ce qui s'est produit, je ne saurais l'expliquer, aussi bien les sentiments que j'ai ressenti que les évènements qui les ont provoqués. Ensuite, quand je suis rentré, je me rappelle bien avoir été puni pour mon retard, mais le reste, je ne le comprends pas.

Elle avait dit qu'au fond de moi, j'étais gentil. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il me dire ça? Comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'un type tel que moi pouvait être gentil? Comment avait-elle deviné qu'un jour, j'avais du être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'on m'avait forcé à devenir? Gentil? Elle se trompait par contre sur ce point, aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais été gentil avec qui que ce soit.

Il faut admettre que mes souvenirs ne remonte qu'à la période où j'ai été programmé par Boris. Avant, peut-être que. . . peut-être qu'un autre Spencer, un enfant d'autrefois avait été gentil un jour. Mais moi. . . C'est vrai que depuis ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant, je me posais de sérieuses questions. Je devais avoir un sacré problème pour en arriver à me sentir comme ça.

Mais j'ai préféré ne pas en parler à Boris. Après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne que je pense parfois à elle. Ça ne nuisait pas à mes performances. En plus, je ne l'ai jamais revue. J'ai gardé son histoire pour moi, je ne voulais pas oublier, pas elle, pas la seule personne qui m'avait rendu heureux. J'ai rêvé d'elle, en silence, en cachette, en souvenir avec moi. Lui inventant des noms, des âges, des vies, l'imaginant elle, rien qu'elle. . .

Un peu psycho, mais full mignon non? Votre avis . . . dans la review! Je vous en pris laissez moi un tout petit commentaire, pour m'encourager ou me découragé je m'en fiche, j'adore répondre aux insultes! Bon oublie ça, j'ai plein d'histoire que j'essaie d'actualiser, dont une qui date de 2003, alors laissez moi une chance et dite moi ce que vous en pensez..


	7. Malchance sur malchance

Bon, je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien ajouté dans cette fic, mais je n'avais pas le choix de me montrer un peu lambine, c'est dur d'écrire de quoi sur un personnage qu'on n'aime même pas. Et Tyson alors? Je l'aime pas dans cte fic! Pas du tout! Alors je l,ai fait pour m'en débarrassé (C'est une vengeance en quelque sorte) Je prone l'honnêteté avant tout, alors je vous ai tout avoué. . . Moi aussi j'ai adoré le dernier chap avec Spencer, c'était vraiment chou. . . (Mais bon ,les Dmoboys, ce le sera toujours ou presque alors. . .)

Confession de Tyson

Normalement je n'ai pas de problème. Du mois seulement ave Kai qui joue toujours les rabats joies et avec mon grand-père. Parfois avec des indigestions, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Ce qui m'est arrivé et que je vais vous raconter doit rester entre nous, c,est un peu gênant, mais bon, quand cette folle m,est arrivé avec sa chronique des confessions, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à raconter.

C'est sûrement déjà marqué quelque part, mais je m'appelle Tyson Granger, j,espère que vous aviez deviné, je suis dans l'équipe des BladeBreakers, ça vous le saviez déjà au moins et pour votre information personnelle, je suis plutôt beau garçon. Sans vouloir me vanter.

Je vous dresse un rapide tableau pour être sûr que vous m'aurez reconnu. Yeux bleus et cheveux bleus, il fallait bien qu'ils aillent ensemble! Je porte toujours la même casquette, c'est un cadeau de mon père qu'il m'a donné avant de faire ses premières recherches archéologiques, un méga souvenir. Mes trois couleurs préférées, rouge, jaune et bleu. Ça paraît toujours un peu dans mon habillement. J'ai failli oublier, je porte une paire de gants bruns dans lesquelles on dit que mes mains flottent! Sachez qu'ils appartenaient à mon grand-père du temps qu'il jouait au Beyblade, ça porte chance! Mais c'est surtout hyper mode et méga traditionnel chez nous.

Ça y est, vous m'avez replacé? Alors je peux commencer!

Tout a débuté quand j'ai croisé une fille vraiment cano. . .désoler vraiment mignonne sur la rue. Elle avait des yeux à tomber par terre. Je ne vous parle pas de son corps de déesse. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche, une vraie friandise sur patte! Oh excusez-moi je m'égare un peu là. Sincèrement, elle était tellement jolie que je me serais encastré dans un poteau s'il y en avait eu un devant moi. À la place, je me suis mangé un mur en pleine figure. Ouxh1 Non, pas aie ma figure, ayoye mon amour propre!

Se planter dans un mur devant la fille la plus jolie que j'avais vu jusqu' à ce jour là. Après une minute de réflexion intense, je déduisis que c'était la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention, mais la pire pour faire bonne impression. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était à coté de moi et me demandais si je me sentais bien, oh la poisse, la poisse, la poisse !

Quand elle me reconnut, moi grand joueur de Beyblade, nommé déjà deux fois champions du monde, j,ai cru que j,allais mourir de honte quand elle s'est exclamé :

Bon dieu! Tyson Granger le Tyson! Dire que j'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer en personne, wow, quelle chance.

J'étais tombé sur l'une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices et sur ma fan la plus sexy! Le rêve, le rêve, oh quel rêve! Je dois le dire, rendu là je planais, littéralement, j'étais au septième ciel devant son sourire de star et son corps de . . . Je vous demande pardon, je dois vous faire l'impression d'être un obsédé, mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent sans expérience qui n'a pas l'habitude de voir des trucs comme ça.

Après une demi-heure de marche et de papotage sur la pluie le beau temps, ma vie et la sienne, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et lui proposait de se revoir ce soir. Et le top c'est qu,elle a dit oui ma Vénus. Comment elle s'appelle? Euh, un truc comme Katia? Kira? En tout cas, c'est un truc en « a » avec un « k » quelque part. Quant à son nom de famille, c'est un truc avec un « w » il me semble, un « i » aussi je crois. Peu importe, c'est quelque chose d'imprononçable.

C'est ainsi que je suis rentré, flottant sur un nuage, les pensées pleines des images que mon esprit avait gardé de cette Karina, voilà, je l'ai trouvé, c'est Karina son nom. J'étais l'être le plus heureux du monde depuis que Cupidon m'avait transpercé d'une de ses flèches quand le drame a commencé. Kai est entré juste après moi et a ouvert la porte (c'est la partie banal du drame) avec tellement de rage que je me suis retrouvé écrasé entre la porte et le mur, avec une dizaine de bleu. Si ça continuais comme ça j'allais finir avec la peau assorti à mes yeux et à mes cheveux. J'aurais juré qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

C'est quoi ton problème, monsieur quand-je-rentre-j-assome-tout-le-monde?

Il ne releva pas l'insulte, mais répondit du tac au tac.

Un tournoi, dans deux jours, auquel Mr Dickenson nous a inscrit sans même me glisser un mot. Le problème c'est qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'est entraîné correctement. De vrais flancs mous, toi tout particulièrement Tyson, tu vas perdre le tour de jouer, je vais devoir tous vous reprendre en main, dès ce soir, on met les bouchées doubles. À sept heures, je veux vous voir tous les 4 dans l,arène, prêt pour s'entraîner jusqu'à une heure au moins, on a du pain sur la planche.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour se retourner et ajouter, à mon intention (on aurait dit) :

Aucune excuse pour s'absenter ne sera tolérer.

Si une enclume lourde de 1000 kilo m'était tombée dessus, je vous assure que je n'aurais pas été plus frappé que je l'étais. J'aurais pu parier qu'il avait calculé son coup pour faire rater mon rendez-vous galant. Ok mais il n'était pas question que je manque mon rendez-vous, c'était la chance et la fille de ma vie.

Une fois remit du choc, ce qui me prit une seconde et quart à peu près, je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire pour régler mon problème. Comment peut-on être à deux endroits à la fois? Si j'avais pu me diviser en deux à volonté ou si j'avais eu un frère jumeau je ne me serais pas posé de questions, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire cloner avec mon argent de poche et j,étais enfant unique. Ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Courir.

Ainsi je me préparais pour une soirée merveilleuse avec Karina, mettant en valeur mon coté beau garçon, tout en gardant ma tenue de tout les jours sous mon veston noir qui me donnait le classe. Je me changerais en hyper vitesse pour aller m'entraîner à l'heure puis me changerais à nouveau pour rejoindre ma déesse. Ce serait du sport.

7 heure moins quinze, je vais chercher ma Vénus et la raccompagne jusqu'à notre table, dans le resto de l'hôtel dans laquelle on s'entraîne au sous-sol. Comme ça, ma course ne sera pas trop grande. Je parle avec elle, de tout et de rien en lui faisant les yeux doux et en pensant qu'on irait pas loin tout les deux si elle ne voulait qu'obtenir mon orthographe avant la fin de la soirée.

Je passe ma commande et 5 minutes plus tard, sept heur moins cinq, je trouve le service vraiment lent. Déclarant que je vais vérifier ce que fabrique le cuisinier pour mettre autant de temps. Karina semble surprise par mon audace, mais elle est loin de se douter que je priais pour que les cuistots prennent quelques heures à nous ramener notre plat, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire engueuler par Kai.

Alors je file, en direction des cuisines pour ensuite tourner vers la salle de bain. 2 minutes plus tard je m'étais changé et j'avais rejoins les autres pour l'entraînement, haletant, mais à l'heure.

J'ai commencé à me battre contre Max, mais notre match s,étira sur 15 bonnes minutes. J'avais complètement oublié mon rendez-vous quand j'aperçu l'horloge et pensais à la pauvre Karina qui restait toute seule à se morfondre en pensant que je l'avais laissé tomber pour aller me remplir la panse.

Sous prétexte d'une envie irrépressible, je m'enfuis vers la salle de bain pour me changer et aller manger avec ma pauvre petite déesse. J'avais déjà passé à la vitesse supérieure. Quand je rejoins Karina, nos plats étaient arrivés.

Tu vois, si je n'étais pas allé voir le cuisinier, on serait en train de mourir de faim à l'heure qu'il est, m'exclamais-je.

Les plats sont arrivés il y a 10 minutes, s'indigna t'elle.

J'expliquais que j'avais eu des problèmes avec le cuistot et qu'on avait failli en arriver au poing, bref, je m'en étais sorti de justesse. Je m'assis face è elle et nous entamions le repas tandis qu'un certain froid s'installait entre nous. Une ambiance géniale pour une sortie en amoureux. . .

Après un bon 15 minutes de silence, je déclarais avoir une envie pressante et filait m'entraîner, sans même prendre le temps de me changer, trop préoccupé par l'idée que Kai avait gâché mon rendez-vous avec l'entraînement. Quand je rejoignais les autres, ils me glissèrent quelques commentaires étonnés qu'est-ce que je faisais avec une veste noire?

Quel imbécile je faisais! J'avais oublié! Je ne m'étais pas changé! Je filais à la salle de bain sans demander mon reste, me préparais à l'entraînement avant de songer deux minutes à ma si jolie Karine, la pauvre risquait de se fâcher si je ne réglais pas vite le conflit qui naissait entre nous. Elle était tellement mignonne que j'en oubliais encore une fois l'équipe et l'entraînement. Et que je ne m'étais pas changé. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ma déesse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Ce qui suscita encore des questions sur mon habillement. Cette fois, j'avais de moins en moins d'excuse pour mes allés et venus.

Karina semblait avoir reprit de l'entrain et chercha à amener notre pseudo conversation vers un nouveau sujet : mes coéquipiers, Ray et Kai. Et bientôt il me sembla que je n'entendais plus qu'un nom :Kai. Kai fait ci comme ça? Vraiment Kai est comme ça. . . comme si. Il a fait ça, il fait si, il est grand comme ça, il est beau comme tel. Rendu-là, j'avais de sérieux doutes sur son fanatisme pour moi. C'était comme si une fan de Kai me passait une interview pour tout savoir sur son héro.

Et Ray, je ne vous en parle pas, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de lui! Je pouvais faire une croix sur la belle histoire d'amour que je m'étais imaginé et le baiser qui aurait dû clôturer nos aux revoirs. C'était comme si elle m'avait foutu au placard en me voyant aussi désintéressé

À cause de mes microscopiques absences de rien du tout pour idolâtrer le type que je détestais le plus, Kai Hiwatari et adore un de mes meilleurs amis, Ray Kon. C'était pas de chances pour moi. Ses deux là avaient vraiment une longueur d'avance sur moi pour tout.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on puisse dire autant de fois deux mêmes mots en dix minutes. Et jamais je n'aurais cru que mes oreilles auraient survécu à un tel traitement. Entendre un million de fois Ray et Kai, ce n'est pas particulièrement enchanteur. Alors je décidais de filer à l'entraînement en laissant tomber la période d'essayage et de changement de tenue puisque j'étais prêt pour m'entraîner.

Mais dans le stade où les autres suivaient l'entraînement, il n'y avait plus que Kenny. Avant que je puisse lui de,mander où se trouvaient tous nos équipiers et Kai il m'expliqua qu'ils étaient partis à ma suite la dernière fois que j'étais parti parce qu'ils en avaient marre de m'attendre et qu'ils trouvaient mon agissement bizarre. C'était la super Kata s'ils avaient retrouvé Karina et tout compris sur mon rendez-vous galant.

Alors je me précipitais au restaurant de l'hôtel pour voir que mes craintes étaient fondées. 4 chaises occupaient maintenant la table que je partageais avec ma « dulcinée ». Celle-ci était absorbée par une discussion passionnante avec Kai et par la contemplation assidue de Ray et Max. Alors que je m'approchais de la table avec une terrible envie d'étrangler Kai, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, même l'ange qui avait causé mon désarroi, une dispute éclata entre Kai et cet ange. Ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple songeais-je quand il m'apparut qu'ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Ce n'est que 2 minutes plus tard après que je compris la galère dans laquelle j'étais.

Kai- À l'avenir, tu me préviendras que tu sors avec ma sœur pour éviter de faire le yoyo entre elle et ton équipe. Je t,aurais cru plus sérieux de ce coté, mais en fin de compte, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus qu'un gamin.

Alors tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit tandis que toute l'horreur de la situation m'apparut dans toute son horrifiante et horrifique réalité, ils allaient me passé tout un savon.

Il faudrait que je sache pour le prochain chap, dans mon ordre de passage, j'en suis au Majestics, alors vous préféré Enrique ou Olivier, je vous dis rien pour garder le suspense. . . Nah! Bon eh bien salut, buenos dias.

Au fait je tiens à ajouter que je n,ai pas dormi plus de 6 heures hier soir, je suis donc en manque de sommeil chronique alors le chapitre est certainement bourré de faute, mal fait, l'histoire est ennuyante, je n,ai pas fait attention quand j,ai écrit toute cette histoire de Tyson, je l'ai retapé in extremis en une heure avant d,aller faire une recherche en enseignement moral sur le secret confessionnel (Avouer le je suis quand même pas trop mal, je m'informe sur mes fics, même si je les ai déjà commencé) C'était pour me justifier face à toute les plaintes que vous pourriez porter à l'encontre de ce chapitre, pour que je vous fasse au moins autant pitié que Tyson doit vous faire pitié à cette heure et pour parlé un peu de moi.

Je trouve que j,ai l,air un peu bête quand j'écris ses temps-ci alors, je vais donner ses même raisons à toutes mes lectrices, vous n,êtes que je les premières à en souffrir. . . Nahnahnahnahnahnahnahnah! Bon eh ben, cé le vrai salut a las prunto!


	8. Aveugle sous les flashs

La nouvelle confession. Comme personne a voté j'ai décidé de faire celle d'Olivier.

Confession d'Olivier

Aveugle sous les flashs.

Hey ma jolie, tu n'ennuies pas comme ça, toute seule, lança un grand frisé dans ma direction.

Je regardais autour de moi pour m'assurer que c'était bien à moi qu'il parlait. On ne sait jamais. Mais c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait ce zouave. Pas de chance. Qu,est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça moi? Je le savais que j'aurais pas du déménager, mais mon père n'a rien voulu entendre.

Moi pauvre petit Olivier, qui avec ses traits méga féminins se fait toujours prendre pour une fille par les étrangers, j'affrontais une nouvelle fois l'ignorance des gens. Mieux valait les ignorer, mais je commençais à trouver ça lassant. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, un bras entoura ma taille et m'attira contre le torse d'un autre jeune homme. Bon dieu! Encore un!

Désoler vieux, elle est prise, déclara la voix de Johnny.

Oh! Il joue la comédie pour me sauver mon pot! Vraiment trop sympa, surtout qu'il sent vraiment bon aujourd'hui. Ça c'est pour dire qu'il se prend tellement au jeu que j'en suis rendu capable de sentir son odeur. Et mon verdict c'est que j'adore son parfum! Même s'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, son parfum me fait craquer.

L'adolescent qui m'avait déclaré sa flamme s'éloigna en comprenant le message du roux qui était prêt à se lancer dans une démonstration vraiment explicite. Dans le style d'un baiser passionné et langoureux, ce qui n'aurait pas été génial puisque bientôt tout le monde saurait que je suis un gars en connaissant mon nom. Pousser le jeu jusque-là, je dirais que ce ne serait plus un jeu. Tout au moins, que ce n'est plus une tentative d'aide, mais une tentative d'abus de la part de Johnny.

Je t'en ai bien tiré ma belle, déclara mon ami en me frottant vigoureusement le dos pour m'encouragé à ne pas perdre espoir pendant les jours qui suivraient mon arrivé tout en se moquant un peu.

Oh ça va, Johnny, pas besoin de faire l'imbécile plus longtemps, fis-je en m'écartant de lui, n'en supportant plus. C'est humiliant à la fin d'être traité comme une fille quand vous êtes un mec.

Mais c'est drôle de faire comme si tu étais une fille et puis ce type qui était amoureux de toi tout à l'heure, il était peut-être bien gai, non?

Cette idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Je songeais que ça valait mieux. Je n'étais pas pour m'interroger sur l'orientation sexuelle de tout ceux que je croisé Franchement! Le bras quelque peu aventureux de Johnny me ré entoura la taille avec douceur et m'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui. Après avoir poussé un soupir découragé, j'acceptais finalement de me prendre au jeu et passait moi aussi un bras autour de sa taille. Mon geste le surprit puisqu'il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, comme intimidé. Autant le narguer encore un peu, ça vengerait bien toutes les fois où il m'avait « secouru » et avait fait croire que j'étais sa petite copine.

J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule et me serrais un peu plus contre lui. Cette fois, il était rouge comme un pivoine. Le pauvre innocent! Quand il frimait, mon ami ne se faisait pas prier pour jouer la comédie, mais si moi je devais le taquiner, là, il était dur de comprenure. Quoiqu'il était très bon comédien aussi.

À quand notre prochaine nuit d'amour, ma chérie, me glissa t'il en effleurant mon oreille et mes boucles vertes de ses lèvres. Le frisson qui me parcouru me laissa perplexe et n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter ma colère.

Johnny, m'écriais-je en le repoussant. Il y a des fois où j'aurais vraiment envie de te castrer!

Les autres étudiants passèrent è coté de nous en échangeant des regards amusés. Voilà que je passais encore pour un fou. En fait non, pour une folle rectifiais-je mentalement en croisant les sourires enjôleurs des autres garçons. Mon copain aux cheveux roux choisit ce moment pour me voler ma casquette.

Comme maintenant par exemple?cria t'il en s'éloignant à la course et agitant ma casquette au dessus de sa tête.

Attends un peu que je t'attrape, vieux crétin! Hurlais-je en me lançant à ses trousses.

Dans notre course-poursuite, nous nous sommes sensiblement éloigné du collège, de manière inconsciente je dirais. En nous lançant une série d'injures et en haussant la voix suffisamment pour que la vile entière nous entende.

Et puis c,est pas très féminin un casqu. . ., il se tu en butant contre une affiche qu'il n'avait pas vu et qui annonçait les prises de photo d'un magazine pour adolescente. Je n'eux aucune difficulté à le rejoindre et pu enfin reprendre mon souffle.

Ça fait. . . au moins, . . .15 min. . .utes. . . que je te. . . cours après. . .alors donne moi, cette. . .casquette!

Mes cheveux bouclés flottaient autour de ma tête, comme des vagues couleurs émeraude. Je cherchais mon souffle quand une mèche tomba devant mes yeux. Sans ma casquette, je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'être une fille. . .

Puis brusquement, des cris retentirent autour de moi, je perçus des déclics d'appareils, entre mes mèches vertes je pouvais voir des flashs étincelant. D'un mouvement imperceptible pour mes admirateurs, je dégageais mon visage de mes cheveux pour voit ce qui se passait. Un murmure parcourut la marée de photographes qui s'activèrent sur leurs appareils, la lumière des flashs m'aveugla tellement elle se fit intense.

Johnny? M'écriais-je en croisant les bras devant mon visage pour protéger mes yeux de la lumière crue. Johnny qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle est magnifique, parfaite pour notre magazine, il nous la faut, murmura la masse de gens qui m'entourait en se rapprochant de moi. Les déclics se firent frénétiques. Oh non! Les photographes me prenait pour une charmante demoiselle et s'étaient mis dans la tête de me prendre pour mannequin dans leur séance de photo pour leur magazine d'adolescente! La super kata!

Johnny, m'énervais-je en écartant les bars pour el voir. Fais quelque chose, imbécile! Tu vas pas les laisser faire. C'est encore toi qui m'a entraîné là-dedans espèce de crétin!

Mais dans la lumière des flashs qui « flashaient » au mois autant que le soleil, je ne voyais rien, pas même à deux pas de moi. Et tout ses idiots prenaient des photos pour gâcher ma réputation. J'allais passer pour être une fille très à la mode, mais pour être une fille alors que j'étais un gars! J'étais étourdi, on me criait de sourire, de rire, de faire des clins d'œil, mais personne ne semblait entendre la tirade que j'avais lancé à Johnny. Et ce crétin non plus ne l'avait pas entendu!

Arrêtez, ordonnais-je d'un ton mélangé entre le désespoir et la menace. Mais cette fois encore, personne ne m'entendit.

Ils étaient donc tous incultes au point de ne pas connaître les Majestics? De ne pas savoir que moi, Olivier, j'étais UN CHAMPION de beyblade! Et tout les gens d'Europe qui ne me connaissait pas me prendrait pour une fille et les autres pour un travesti! Mon propre père risquait bien de m'appeler Olivia plutôt qu'Olivier en me voyant rentrer ce soir. E t voilà que des costumières entraient dans mon cercle de lumière avec des robes, des jupes, des débardeurs hyper sexy et un auvent pour me faire faire un défilé de mode.

Je crois bien que j'aurais éclaté en sanglot à cet instant si Johnny n'était pas arrivé et ne m'avait pas pris dans ses bras pour me cacher de tous ces photographes. Je me laissais faire de plein gré, cette fois, ayant été prêt à n'importe quoi pour échapper aux appareils numériques qui cliquaient et répandaient leurs flashs partout. Il n'y avait pas déjà assez de ma mère qui m'habillait en petite fille quand j'étais petit, que de pures étrangères voulaient s'y mettre aussi.

C'est illégal tout ça, vous e pouvez pas prendre et utilisé toutes ses photos sans une permission donné par ses parents et son accord, sinon, il s'agit d'une agression mené contre sa personne, s'exclama Johnny en me serrant contre lui avec une conviction qui n'avait rien de théâtrale. J'en étais rendu à me poser de sacrées questions à propos de notre relation à tout les deux. Ma seule consolation fut de songer que jamais il ne s'était moqué de moi en me nommant avec un pronom comme « elle ».

Alors présentez-nous votre amie, déclara une maquilleuse tandis que les flashs s'estompaient autour de nous.

Voici Olivier, mon meilleur ami, précisa-t-il en me forçant à leur faire face et m,enfonçant ma casquette sur la tête. Un excellent joueur de l'équipe Européenne, les Majestics, conclu mon dadais de copain avec un brin de fierté.

Les yeux des costumières s'agrandirent de surprise quand la lumière des flashs se fit dans leur cerveau, j'étais un mec. Les photos qu'ils avaient fait prendre étaient inutiles, à moins qu'on précise ma masculinité. Ce qu'elles ne feraient pas. Parce que la manière d'agir de mon copain leur faisait trop penser à des gais. . . Ce que je commençais à sérieusement envisager. Alors, notre bande de photographes filèrent à toute vitesse, comme si nous avions la peste. Johnny eut un petit rire moqueur avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de m'attirer contre lui. À mon corps défendant, je compris que ça ne pouvait être un jeu.

Dis donc, je t'en ai bien sorti , n'est-ce pas ma belle?

Tu m'y avais bien embarqué disons, et puis arrête de m'appeler ma belle, parce que je vais croire que ce n'est plus un comédie ton petit jeu . . .

Mais ça n'a jamais été un jeu, Olivier, murmura t'il au creux de mon oreille en caressant mes cheveux de ses lèvres. Un frisson bienfaisant me fit comprendre que pour moi non plus, ce n'était pas un jeu.

Eh bien Johnny, saches qu'il va falloir que tu te montres patient, parce que je n'en suis pas encore à un stade avancé pour un relation amoureuse, avouais-je en appuyant ma tête contre son épaule pour mieux me délecter de son odeur.

Ça me va, tu n'as rein à craindre, je ne te brusquerais pas, mais saches Olivier que dans notre couple, tu seras la fille, glissa t'il moqueur.

Pour la bonne raison qu,entre toi et moi, je suis le seul à avoir un cerveau en état de marche.

Bien sûr ma mignonne, mais c'est mon cerveau qui nous a sortit de là.

Je poussais un soupir découragé, avant de me laisser entraîner au collège par mon ami qui me semblait encore plus cher qu'avant , en me disant que je pourrais toujours le castrer plus tard . . .

Jolie pensée non? Bon ben c,est fini pour maintenant so . . . La prochaine confession sera celle de Kevin qui aura un lourd (poids) sur les épaules! (Hihihihihihihihhi!) À +


	9. Un loud poids sous les épaules

Erratum, dans le last chapter, z'ai dit que Kevin aurait un lourd poid sur les épaules, scusé, tchequé le titre ,you'll comprendré!

Confession de Kevin, un lourd poids sous les épaules.

Je n'avais rien fait pour qu'on arrive à ça, et pourtant on y était encore arrivé. Je n'avais rien dit, rien sous-entendu, été muet comme une tombe, mais il avait trouvé le moyen de ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Tout ça à cause des brocolis que j'avais laissé dans le fond de mon assiette. Stupide morceau de verdure qui n'avait même pas la décence de goûter quelque chose de bon!

Kevin, je t,ai déjà dit que pour devenir grand et fort, tu devais manger toute ton assiette, s'énerva mon père.

Je suis allergique à la porcelaine de Chine, répliquais-je pour expliquer que je ne mangerais pas mon assiette.

Allons mon chéri, sois gentil et fais ce que veux ton père, susurra ma mère avec un regard suppliant.

Une chance que les White tigers ne mangeaient pas avec moi ce soir. Ces temps-ci, mes parents s'étaient donné le mot pour me materner et ça commençait à être drôlement agaçant. Mon idiot de père n'arrivait pas à se rentrer dans le tête que j'étais voué à être petit, comme lui. Il voulait être fier de moi et sa fierté ne semblait pas vouloir se manifesté envers moi avant que je ne sois devenu ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé que je sois.

Je vous assure, ses rêves pour moi étaient loin d'être glorieux et alléchant. Quand j'y songeais, je passais à 2 doigts d'être malade. J'en étais sûr depuis qu'il m'avait empifré de riz et de sauce soja jusqu'à ce que je vomisse partout, alors que j'avais quatre ans et demi. Ces rêves étaient tous aussi dingues que lui. C'était comme si j'étais une souris et qu'il aurait voulu que je devienne un chat. En pire. Bien pire.

Quand je pense que mes coéquipiers auraient pu savoir le futur qu'il me réservait. Ç'aurait été encore plus humiliant de leur en parler que d'arriver nu comme un ver à l'école. Parce que mon père étant vraiment dingue, il souhaite que je devienne un lutteur. Vous éclatez sûrement déjà de rire à cette heure, mais le plus risible n,est pas encore mentionné. Le pire reste à venir, je vous l'assure.

Parce que déjà là, me voir, moi, lutteur, c'est cocasse, non, il faut voir les choses en face. M'imaginer sur un ring avec des barrières d'élastiques aussi grandes que moi tout autour, le petit combattant que je suis et mon adversaire qui fait 100 kilos de muscles et de force brute, c'est plutôt. Me voir arriver, masqué, sur l'ère de combat, habillé en bleu et en jaune, comme un super héros miniature, criant à mon ennemi que je vais le réduire en miettes alors qu'il fait trois fois ma taille, c'est tordant de rire.

M'apercevoir, me jetant sur une personne miraculeusement écroulée à terre pour lui donner le coups de coude de grâce qui l'achèvera, c,est hilarant. Et me deviner, être lancé à la dernière rangée des spectateurs, ceux tout en arrière, comme si j'étais un poids plume et comprendre que mon rude atterrissage s'il ne me vaut pas la mort, me rapportera une trentaine de côtes cassés, de nombreuses fractures et d'innombrables points de suture, eh bien, ça me semble peu réjouissant.

Mais encore là, ce n'était pas trop mal puisqu'il aurait seulement voulu que je sois un lutteur. À ce stade, j'aurais pu m'en sortir, prendre mon mal en patience, m'entraîner et devenir un lutteur comme ceux qu'on voit dans les olympiques, vous savez? Ceux qui se battent au sol finissent à quatre pattes et gagnent en plaquant leur adversaire au sol pendant un certain temps.

C'est vrai, ils se tortillent comme des serpents, ils ont des articulations plus fragiles que les autres après trois combats, manquent souvent se disloquer les genoux ou les coudes. Leurs matchs finissent toujours grâce à des corps à corps parfois vraiment spectaculaires. Ils sont en sueurs, échangent leur air vicié, gémissent sous l'effort et la douleur, et ce n'est pas toujours beau à voir, mais c,est un peu honorifique. Et on n'a pas besoin de se déguiser et de ne faire qu'un spectacle pour que le public en ait pour son argent.

Parce que la lutte est arrangée, désoler si je brise un de vos rêves. Mais les joueurs qui arrivent au match savent déjà s'ils vont perdre ou gagner. Chaque mouvement est prévu à l'avance et on mise avant tout sur le spectacle. Moi, ça m'aurait suffit d'être lutteur et laissé une chance de gagner parfois. L'incroyable joueur pas plus gros qu'une puce, Kevin, a vaincu son adversaire, le colosse! Ça, ça m'aurait rendu fier, même si ma victoire aurait été truquée. Mais, mon père avait des projets bien plus grands, des projets qui m'amèneraient bien plus haut.

Je vais l'avouer il veut que je devienne lutteur sumo. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit au moins? C'est pour ça que vous ne riez pas encore? J'espère bien, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, vos éclats de rire ne sont plus loin et je vais pouvoir les entendre sous peu. Moi-même, si je n'étais pas aussi intimement concerné, je serais crampée de rire pour les 6 prochaines années. Vous m'imaginez, moi, en lutteur sumo? Quelle blague!

Mais vous ne comprenez pas? Je vois vos sourcils qui se froncent d'étonnement et d'interrogation, attendez que je vous explique. Mise en situation d'abord. Le lutteur sumo moyen pèse encore une tonne, sans exagéré. On les engraisse avec des tas de riz et de pâtes. Leurs pectoraux sont déformés par la graisse et pendent sur leur ventre si bien que parfois, on peut les prendre pour de très grosses femmes. Leur fesse sont bien rondes et dodues, parce qu'on les voit très bien durant leur combat, car les lutteurs sont uniquement vêtus de pagnes pendant leur lutte.

Les bourrelets qu'on distingue dans leur dos se compte avec les doigts de chaque main. Il y en a plein. Leurs jambes et leurs bras sont si potelés qu'on a de la difficulté à croire que des muscles se cachent sous cette épaisse couche de graisse. Leur ventre énorme et proéminant est flasque et mou comme un torchon usé. Quand ils se dandinent, désoler, quand ils courent, on peut voir leur bedon remonter puis redescendre dans les airs, battants la cadence de leur pas.

On recouvre leur corps d'une fine couche de pâtes de riz bien blanche pour qu'il ressemble à deux statues. Leur visage forme un triangle, la pointe étant leur front et la base, les deux bajoues de bébé et la bajoue centrale qui leur sert de menton. Ils ont des cheveux noirs de jais qu'on fixe rigidement derrière leur tête, avant de les fixer avec un gel fait à l'aide graisse d'un animal dont j'ai oublié le nom. Oh et ces braves types font 1m60 à 1m80 de haut.

Vous comprenez maintenant le terrible et le drôle de ma situation? Non seulement je déteste les lutteurs sumo, mais en plus, il faudrait que j'en devienne un? Alors que je mesure 1m20 et pèse tout juste quoi, au moins 20 kilos? C'est de la folie furieuse!

Oh, vous vous demandez ce que font les lutteurs sumo lors de leur combat? C'est simple, ils essaient de faire basculer l'autre boule de graisse par terre, de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, à cause de son poids et à l'aide du leur. Ce qui ne doit pas être facile, vu qu'ils ont à peu près le même poids.

Mais vous avez compris maintenant pourquoi je suis désespéré par ce rêve de mon père et pourquoi je dit que mon pauvre père est un dingue? Moi, devenir un lutteur sumo. C'est un vrai cauchemar. Un vrai de vrai, avec l méchant complètement fou qui a tout prévu pour faire de mon futur un enfer et me mener la vie dure.

J'aurais de loin préféré être un ninja ou un as du Kung-fu. Utiliser la force de mes adversaires pour les battre. Vaincre grâce à mes capacités, celles que j'ai déjà, depuis toujours, non pas grâce à un ventre énorme. Je peux effectuer des pirouettes incroyables, sauter sur les toits de n'importe quel établissement, je retombe toujours sur mes pattes et suis agile comme un singe. Doté de la souplesse d'un chat, j'en ai le même regard perçant.

J'aurais pu devenir n'importe quoi, n'importe qui et aurais rendu mon père cent fois plus fier autrement, mais il y a des limites à toutes choses. Un lutteur sumo, non, ça je ne peux pas, je n'ose même plus y penser, tellement j'en ai des frissons de dégoût. C'était Gary qui aurait du naître dans ma famille, lui, il avait des chances de devenir un lutteur sumo. Tout au moins, il n'aurait pas dit non pour se goinfrer comme mon père aurait voulu que je le fasse.

Dire que ce sont quelques brocolis qui m'ont rappelés tout ça. Quelques mots, quelques commentaires pour songer à ma plus grande lacune. Une lacune encore plus grand que moi. ..

Kevin, allons, si un jour tu veux être un grand lutteur sumo comme ton bon vieux grand-père, il faut que tu manges toute ton assiette, me glissa mon père, des étoiles dans les yeux à la mention de mon devenir de lutteur sumo.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je préférais sortir de table plutôt que de supporter ça plus longtemps. Pauvre papa, il était bien gentil, mais il ne comprendrait jamais que je ne deviendrais pas ce qu'il souhaitait rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Même si je devais me passer de sa fierté, jamais je ne serais ce que je ne voulais pas et ne pouvais pas être. Désoler papa, il faudrait que je te le dise un jour. Je ne suis pas parfait, et je ne peux pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Désoler si ça ne te suffit pas.

Bon ben cé ça, je crois que j'en est assez fait, à vous de poursuivre en m'envoyant vos commentaires. C'tait tout chou hen? Oui! Moi j'ai adoré! Mais bon, alors la proxima confession sera celle de Steve (je serais débarassé et vous aussi) Ce sera Perte de confiance.

P.S. Merci à exocnes pour son petit mot d'encouragement. Ça ma fait chaud au coeur. (Ces temps-ci je pètes pas la forme, toutes mes amis (es) sont partis à New York et Boston, je suis la seule qui reste au québec, I feel so lonely miss lonely . .. )Ouans, bon ben cé pas que je m,ennuies mais aujourd'hui je passe toute la journée sur l'ordi de l'école (foxons les cours!) et je tape toute les fics possibles souhaitez moi bonne chance pour ne pas attraper une tendinite!


End file.
